An oxime is useful as a starting material of a lactam, and also a starting material of a synthetic fiber. WO 2005/009613 A describes, as a method for producing the oxime compound (II), for example, a method in which a primary amine is oxidized with oxygen in the copresence of a hydrazyl radical or a hydrazine compound, and an oxidation promoter such as titanium oxide.